


Oh What A beard

by ThisDirtySinnerRightHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Kink, Chubby Reader, F/M, Female Reader, I love me some beard, M/M, Multi, PORN gifs, Switch Dean, Switch Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom sam first, plus size reader, then bottom dean, wincest x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisDirtySinnerRightHere/pseuds/ThisDirtySinnerRightHere
Summary: (based on the small bit in episode 3 of season 14 where dean complains about sams beard)After hearing Dean complain about Sam's beard way to much you. You decide it's high time this man experiences how great the beard actually is.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Female Reader - Relationship, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Sam/Plus size reader, Dean/Sam/Reader, Sam Winchester/Female Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam x Dean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smutty goodness in second chapter (tomorrow it will be posted)

Ever sense Dean had finally been released from Micheal's control, all you would hear about is him complaining about Sam's beard. I mean at first it was just a short joke, but than it just kept going and going getting to the point of it being a full on rant on how much Dean wished the beard would disappear.

You were thankful for the moments were Dean would talk about something else, but it was like as soon as Sam walked in Dean would stare before once more ripping into Sam about the beard. You knew it was somewhat playful, but why wouldn't he shut up about it. It wasn't until almost 3 weeks later when Sam still hadn't shaved his beard that you finally got fed up with Dean and how he continued to complain. You had already figured there was something up with the way Dean reacted to the beard so after a while of you and Sam talking you had both made a plan. A plan to show Dean just how great the beard really is.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I delayed the chapter by two days due to preparing for Christmas.

tomorrow maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. If you would like to see more works please comment. If you would like to request please send me a message


End file.
